


女王

by eg635301904



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg635301904/pseuds/eg635301904
Kudos: 11





	女王

“海海，别生气了好不好。”李赫宰从背后抱住埋头写歌不理他的李东海轻轻晃着，把下巴搭在人肩上蹭了蹭，口吻中满是撒娇和讨好。

李东海不理他。

“海海？海海~海海！”李赫宰一会儿扮丑一会儿装可怜的，在李东海身边上蹿下跳。可任凭李赫宰怎么使出浑身解数逗李东海，对方都是一副冷冷淡淡的样子。

李赫宰没辙了，恐怕普通的方法已经不能让李东海轻易消气了。他绕到李东海面前，像家养的犬类一般温驯地跪坐，委屈巴巴、低眉顺眼地开口：“海海，只要你不再生气了，让我做什么都可以。”

听到这话李东海终于舍得把眼神从乐谱上移开分一点给李赫宰，缓缓开口：“什么都可以？”

李赫宰一听有效果赶忙点头：“什么都可以！”

李东海笑了笑：“这可是你说的。”那笑容怎么看怎么有猫腻，像是挖好了坑就等李赫宰往里面跳。

李赫宰心里有点打退堂鼓，但是一言既出驷马难追，为了哄男朋友，就算面前是刀山火海他也得冲进去。

等到躺在床上被李东海用手铐铐住的时候，李赫宰后悔了。

“海海…”他有些紧张地吞了吞口水，“你…要干嘛？”

李东海淡淡地看了他一眼：“赫宰，你知道女王吗？”

李赫宰好像大概有点知道，但他一点也不希望这个“女王”是自己知道的那一个。

李东海在抽屉里拿了点东西，李赫宰粗略扫过一眼，只看到小皮鞭露出来的一截便不敢再看，绝望地闭上眼，心里叫苦不迭。

“别那么紧张，我不会下手很重的。”李东海安抚地摸了摸李赫宰的脸颊，随即开始解他的衬衫纽扣。

李赫宰肌肉紧实、线条优美的上半身逐渐暴露在李东海视野中，这具年轻健壮的肉体无疑极富吸引力，不论看过多少次还是让李东海着迷不已。光是李赫宰被铐在床上任他摆布的样子已经让他下身充血挺立，而一想到自己接下来要给这完美的躯体添上漂亮的鞭痕，李东海兴奋得手指微微颤抖起来。他俯下身轻啄李赫宰嘴角，身下的人转过头索吻却被李东海避开，挑逗的唇移到喉结处亲了亲，张口轻轻咬住。

弱点被掌握的感觉让李赫宰紧张的同时又有些兴奋，喉结上下滚动，被李东海柔软的舌逮住舔弄一番。

那作乱的小嘴不停移动，在李赫宰皮肤上留下暧昧的水渍，吮吸时啧啧作响。一只微凉的手抚摸上李赫宰的身体，在他下腹处流连，一会儿用手描摹腹肌轮廓，一会儿轻捏柔韧有力的侧腰，还不时用手指在小腹轻点，指尖顺着人鱼线往下滑，到了裤子盖住的地方却又不继续。

李赫宰的呼吸很快就乱了，李东海在性事上主动的时候不多，像这样手口并用地挑逗他更是难得一见。他被撩拨得火起，被牛仔裤束缚的下身已经开始肿痛。

李东海含住李赫宰的乳头，拨弄舔舐，陌生的刺激让李赫宰不由自主地弓起身子抿唇忍耐，却还是溢出几声轻哼喘息。爱人略微示弱的姿态显然取悦了李东海，他从善如流地解开裤子将对方急不可耐的小兄弟解放出来。

用来弹琴的灵活手指做起下流的事情也毫不逊色，李赫宰感觉自己快要被李东海揉得不能自控了，双手下意识动作却被链条扯住，忍不住喘息着开口乞求：“海海，让我亲亲你。”

李东海看着对方高高挺立的下身和饱含欲望的双眼，心想差不多了，于是拿起床头的皮鞭。李赫宰这才从欲海中猛地清醒过来，想起今天自己是来受罚的。

“打10下，自己数着，数不对重打。”李东海抚摸着皮鞭，嘴角带着漫不经心的笑意。

李赫宰不禁打了个寒颤，知道李东海今天是真的生气了，不敢忤逆，深呼吸一口哑着嗓子说了声好，闭上眼睛睫毛颤抖着等待鞭子落下，殊不知李东海正欣赏他这幅紧张又臣服的模样。把皮鞭在空中甩得啪啪响，看那人明明怕得要死却紧绷着身体咬牙忍耐，李东海心里饱胀的征服欲简直快要溢出来。

第一鞭打在身上李赫宰就紧咬住下唇发出闷哼，从未体验过的刺痛让他无所适从，想起刚才的命令，嘴唇张合几下才勉强发出声音：“1…”

李东海很满意，立刻挥下第二鞭。

两道交叉的鞭痕很快出现在李赫宰前胸。李东海知道他不是M，自己也并非有心虐待，挑的是新手也能承受的短鞭。虽然如此，鞭打带来的火辣辣的疼痛还是让李赫宰出了一头汗。

李东海瞄了瞄位置，第三鞭准确无误地打在左边乳头上。

“嘶！3…”刚刚还被柔软小舌服侍过的部位格外敏感，灼烧的痛感与乳尖被摩擦的刺激一并袭来，让李赫宰有些承受不住。

第四下不出意料打在了右乳。李东海打完之后便说了暂停，心知要给对方时间缓一缓。

李赫宰微微睁眼大口喘着气，皮肉持续的陌生疼痛让他的大脑运转迟缓，几乎用尽全部力气压抑着痛苦，却在余光瞄到李东海时突然产生了强烈的渴求。

李东海注意到李赫宰的目光，顺着看过去时愣住了。李赫宰的眼里是丝毫不加掩饰的爱意与渴望，如同溺水之人看向救命稻草，向他深情又卑微地祈求着施舍。

那目光如同沸水在李东海心里翻涌起波浪，他不由自主地凑过去吻住李赫宰，对方立即反客为主夺走了这个吻的主动权。激烈的唇舌纠缠中来不及吞咽的唾液顺着李赫宰唇角滑下，他却无暇顾及。李东海的吻像天神降临般给了他莫大的安慰，灼热的痛感仿佛立即消失殆尽。这个人明明给予他苦痛，却又在他最需要的时候解救他，李赫宰无比沉沦其中，吻得万分动情。

李东海任由他缠绵许久才抬起头，手指怜惜地滑过微微肿起的新鲜鞭痕，指尖温度微凉，将灼烧的地方降温。李赫宰全部心神不由得集中在那手指上，游离过的地方在失去那点凉意之后反噬般变本加厉地热起来，他这才知道李东海分明是在给他点火。他的喘息逐渐变得粗重，下身又重新开始抬头。

李东海再一次把他撩拨得快到顶点时停住了，李赫宰忍不住嗓音沙哑地开口：“海海…不打了好不好？”

“乖，只有6下了。”李东海亲了亲李赫宰的耳垂以示安慰。

李赫宰叹了口气，重新闭上眼睛，喉结滚动了一下：“来吧。”

漂亮的腹肌很快也被添上鞭痕，李东海看着床上的人在疼痛袭来的瞬间弹起身体，肌肉蜷缩紧绷，咬紧牙关却还是抑制不住一声声闷哼，只觉得全身的血液都在沸腾。

没人见过这样的李赫宰。这个男人，都道他冷酷又霸气，像平静的湖水，像沉默的冰山，难以征服。

可这个男人现在却甘愿躺在李东海面前承受他的怒火，只为了他能高兴。

这是他的李赫宰，只属于他一个人。

李东海最终还是没舍得打完10下，他扔掉鞭子扑上去深深吻住李赫宰，用唇舌和双手安抚他的痛苦。

“海海，”李赫宰又叫他，即便疼得满头大汗，看向他的眼神依旧满载温柔的爱意，“还生气吗？”

李东海的心因为这个眼神和这句话酸胀起来，他怎么可能还生气得下去，他真的爱惨了这个男人。

弯起嘴角，用鼻尖碰了碰身下人的鼻尖，李东海轻轻说，原谅你了。

他开始给李赫宰奖励，俯身卖力地吞吐对方的硬挺。李赫宰双眼发红，眼前的画面太过诱人，他忍不住在那又热又紧的小嘴中挺动，想伸手按住李东海的脑袋才发现自己依然被手铐铐住。

“海海，帮我解开吧。”

李东海抬头对上李赫宰饱含深沉欲望的双眼，思索片刻后说：“不行。”

“为什么？不是原谅我了吗？”李赫宰有些着急地发问。

“原谅你了，但是说好的十鞭没打完，所以我们换一个惩罚方式。”李东海舔了舔嘴唇，笑得有些邪气，李赫宰心里涌上不好的预感。

只见李东海拿起润滑剂倒在掌心用双手搓热，面对李赫宰靠在床尾，双腿大张摆成M型，又倒了点润滑在穴口附近。

李赫宰立刻瞪大了眼睛，他看着李东海的手指钻进自己的后穴扩张，发出动听的鼻音，另一只手在胸口揉捏一阵又放到下身撸动，嘴里还喊着：“赫，嗯…赫宰…”

李赫宰快疯了，这淫靡到极点的画面冲击着他每一条神经。手铐被拽着不停发出响动，李东海却充耳不闻，一边自慰一边嘤咛着探索自己的后穴。

“嗯…赫宰，再深一点…那里还要…”李东海脸色潮红，不断发出难耐的呻吟，落在李赫宰耳朵里简直是最猛烈的催情剂。他真的快受不了了。

“海海，海海，解开我。”李赫宰死死盯着眼前人的动作，粗重的喘息和沙哑的嗓音无不显示他正承受欲火焚身的痛苦。双手被束缚，他连抚慰自己都做不到，难受极了。

“海海，解开我，我来给你。”

“东海，宝贝，你那样不行的，快点解开我。”

在李赫宰硬到快要爆炸的时候李东海终于抽出手指，喘息着爬到李赫宰身上。交错的鞭痕落在李东海眼里，让他不由得呼吸加重。他握住李赫宰涨成紫红色的粗大性器对准自己湿润的后穴。

李赫宰几乎立刻抬腰向上顶，却只堪堪进去了一点头部，李东海便又抬高臀部不给他痛快。

李赫宰简直不知道他从哪儿学来的这些手段，这比鞭打折磨人一百倍、一千倍。他的理智已经被欲望消磨殆尽，央求的话语不由自主地吐出：“求你了海海，让我进去。”

李东海终于满意了。忍耐了这么久他也不好受，爱人就在面前蓄势待发，仅靠手指根本满足不了空虚的后穴。可是看到李赫宰为他失控的样子，他就控制不住内心恶劣的想法，变本加厉地诱惑人却又不给人满足，李赫宰欲火难耐的反应让他兴奋到了极点。

李东海扶着李赫宰的硬物缓缓吃下，刚到一半便被身下人狠狠顶进来，腿一软，结结实实坐在了对方胯上，还没从骤然被填满的感觉中回过神来，便几乎承受不住对方狂风暴雨般的顶弄。

李赫宰一秒钟也等不了了，肿到发疼的肉刃被包裹进紧窄的小穴，快感瞬间扯断了他脑中最后一丝理智。他低吼着飞速挺腰，李东海被顶得快要支撑不住身体，无法压抑的呻吟从口中倾泻而出。

李赫宰疯狂顶了上百下才略微舒缓了节奏，他看向李东海，眼眸里满是深黑的欲望，低哑的嗓音仿佛能蛊惑人心：“东海，解开我吧。”

在李东海颤抖着双手把手铐解开的一瞬间，李赫宰猛地抱住他翻身把人压在身下，拉起他的大腿下身使劲顶了进去，用激烈的吻封住对方嘴唇，将他难耐的呻吟尽数吞下。

李东海很快便承受不住这样猛烈的攻势，连声告饶：“赫…啊！赫宰，慢啊啊，一点，慢嗯啊啊！”身上的男人发了狠，毫不怜惜地在肉穴里横冲直撞，次次碾压上敏感点，过于强烈的快感冲击得李东海头脑发昏。

似乎还嫌不够，李赫宰又把人翻过来呈跪趴姿势，后入让性器进得更深，肉体拍击的声音合着淫靡的水声充斥着整个房间。

李东海已经控制不住地哭出来，泪水打湿了床单：“赫，我不行啊啊！不行了呜嗯！呜呜不…不要了啊！”

李赫宰温柔地含住他的耳夹吮吸，抽插的速度却不减反增，在他耳边吐气，声线性感低沉：“宝贝儿，你可以的。不爽吗？”

“呜…爽，好爽啊啊！我嗯，我真的不行了，赫，求你呜啊！”

“这就不行了？我还能让你再爽一点。”李赫宰伸手握住李东海下身套弄着，挺腰的速度竟再次加快。李东海承受不住地疯狂摇着头，夹杂着哭声的呻吟一浪高过一浪。

在李东海哭着喊着求了半天之后李赫宰终于恋恋不舍地射了出来。李东海嗓子哑得厉害，累得连一根手指都不想动，被李赫宰抱进浴缸泡了十分钟才缓过劲儿来，瞪着李赫宰的眼刀软绵绵的没什么杀伤力：“太过分了你。”

李赫宰笑嘻嘻地把他抱在怀里轻摇着哄：“宝宝，是你先勾引我的。”

李东海嘟起嘴，伸手毫不留情地按上李赫宰胸口红肿的鞭痕。

“嘶！好痛啊海海…”

“活该！”


End file.
